Kickin' It!
by lemonademouthluver
Summary: What if the Black Dragons asked the Bobby Wasabi's to a tournament just for fun? Wouldn't you be just the least creeped out? It was the nice thing to do, but not the Black Dragon thing to do. What will happen. JackxKim later on.  Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! I'm back again :) Don't worry I'm still writing in my other stories! Just school has taken my time and plus in health we had to set a goal for 2 weeks. My goal is to learn sign language. Yes thats a short period of time to learn a new language! So I take a lot of time on that! **

** Okay I normally just do Lemonade Mouth stories but this came to my mind first at a Lemonade Mouth story but then I thought there wouldn't be the band so then Kickin' it came to mind and I liked it :) so Yeah :)**

** Disclaim: I'm only 13 years old.. I don't own a tv show...**

* * *

><p>It was a normal Monday morning. I woke up to one of my favorite songs, Irrational Anthem by The Plain White T's. I groaned and hit the alarm clock to turn it off. It was a Saturday morning and I had to wake up early for the Dojo. We had early practice today because we were going to a tournament against the Black Dragons. It was nothing special it was just a competition just to make us better. So no trophies, belts or losing the dojo if we lost. Just some fun. The weird thing was that the Black Dragons asked us to do this practice tournament. It's kind of weird but they say its just a way to say sorry for hurting Jack's leg a couple of months ago. I don't think they would do anything this <em>nice <em>because it was the _Black Dragons. _I'm not fully convinced but I'll keep my eyes open.

After I got up, took a shower and then dried my hair, I went to Jack's house. I always meet him before a practice. Not because I like him or anything just because... he's my best friend. Nothing more. Whenever I say that to myself I always get mad its like I want to be more to Jack but I don't want to. Have you ever gotten this feeling where you really like someone and you don't want to go out with them because they are you're best friend yet at the same time you do? It is so confusing. Yes I know I just admitted to liking Jack. Okay fine I love Jack Anderson. There you happy? I admitted that I'm in love with my best friend. Its not like Jack would like me. He seems like the type of guy that would go for looks and not personality. Just him being a skater boy and all. Why would he like me, the girl who doesn't do their hair til perfection or the girl who doesn't wear makeup, why not that girl with the french braid, pony tail, whatever it is? (**A/N: I never saw that episode so I'm guessing its an episode because I saw everyone's story have something about her.) **I just decided not to do anything about Jack, just let time take over.

Before I knew it I was at Jacks house. I knocked on the door and not a few seconds later I heard Jack scream, "Bye Mom!"

He opened the door and greeted me then shut it and started walking along side of me.

"So," I said breaking the silence.

"Yep," He replied making a popping noise for the 'p' and stuffing his hands into his pokcet.

"You look good today," I say without me thinking. I didn't even mean to say that.

"Thanks. You to," he said happily.

I could have sworn he got closer to me after he said that. I got close also until our arms touched. He didn't move away neither did I. We both just stared at the ground. It had gotten a lot more awkward around him ever since I admitted to myself that I liked him.

When we got to the mall we walked into the dojo, still touching. Now it may not seem weird to you but we normally don't stand that close. We stand next to each other but never touching.

"Oooh the love birds are here," Eddie said when we arrived. Everyone jerked their heads to us. We immediately split apart.

We both said our usual shut ups and we don't like each others. We just mumbled it just so you could barely hear it. I don't know why thought maybe because we were annoyed by them teasing us all the time?

While I changed in the locker room I thought I'd have some fun today. I'd play a little trick on Jack. Its kind of a prank slash test to see if he likes me.

I walked out and started stretching and warming up. Then Rudy came out,"Alright Milton and Eddie, Kim and Jack, Jerry and me."

"Aw man," Jerry said.

_Perfect,_ I thought.

We got on our mat and shook hands and we got ready and before we started I said,"Woah, its really hot in here." I took off my shirt revealing my hot pink sport bra and my little abs.

Jacks eyes grew into saucers and looked at me up and down. I just snicked to myself, _Boys, _I thought.

"Uh Jack over here boy!" I said while clapping my hands trying to get his attention. "Ready to start?" I said when he finally looked at me in the eye.

"Uh yeah sure," He said then started fighting me. He was pretty good I would have thought he'd be off his game but nope he wasn't. He was perfectly fine. He was amazing.

_SNAP OUT OF IT KIM! _I mentally scowled myself.

I just have to stay focus we need to beat the Black Dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I got this randomly :) haha I was in the shower :) Thanks for reading again and R&amp;R! I will try to update on Saturday (Today is September 7th 2011) So this weekend I will have all my stories updated I PROMISE! Thanks for reading again! and I hope u liked it! :)<strong>

**Til next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Hearted

Hey guys! I back im excited because this is like the first story that I uploaded during the school year like the nest day.. :) if that makes sense.. Maybe it didn't maybe it did, I dunno. Okay first off I have good news! I'm getting sick :) haha I know I hate getting sick but then I get a day off school and I get to update :) I love writing for you guys :) I take request! So request a song fic or a story idea ill write it :) Warning! There's some language in this chapter!

Oh and some people thought the sport bra thing was weird but it was like in my head I needed to get to out there because it was bugging me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own this show at all.

After Jack and I practiced, we went to get our bags and water bottles. He won of course, I may be strong but he is stronger!

We walked close to each other again on the way to Black Dragons dojo. It was really nice until the guys teased us again. Damn them.

When we got there we walked through the doors and went to the mats, the guys and I went to the mats and stretched again. Rudy went to the sunsei for the Black Dragons and told them we were here and ready to go.

Milton and some guy went at it. They went easy I could tell, Milton won. Against a Black Dragon.. Hm interesting.

I was going last, not sure why maybe because the best goes last. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Jack was the best in our dojo.

He was amazling talented, and strong and don't forget cute. His brown long hair always gets in his face and it annoys me whenever he flips it out of his face. It makes me want to kiss him right there. It may seem too Justin Bieber like but he definitely can win my heart by his hair. Its so brown and looks so soft.

Kim your getting off track. Just focus, you need to win.

It was my turn, I got on the mat. I was fighting one of the stupid guys that asked me out like 5,000 times. I got pissed at him and screamed in his face and broke his leg.

_F_LASHBACK

_"Hey Kim can I talk to you?" Frank asked._

_"Uh sure," Kim replied unsurely._

_He pulled her off to the side and stuffed his hands in his pockets._

_"So you are really good at karate," he said nerously _

_"What do y-," Kim was interuppted by a pair of lips on hers. Franks to be excat._

_Kim pushed him off her and scream,"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"I like you Kim and I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie sometime," Frank said while looking into her eyes._

_Kim had a shocked and annoyed look on her face. She was so shocked she didn't even anwser_

_She kicked him in the leg and he went down crying with a broken heart and a broken leg._

_"That's what you get when you mess with Kimberly Crawford," She hissed as him and walked away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ready to lose Crawford?" Frank asked before they started fighting.

"Please, you wouldn't be able to win even if I stuck out my feet and hands for you to flip me." I hissed back.

We were still on edge about that day when he kissed me.

"Go Kimmy!" Jack shouted.

I mentally smiled and screamed. Then I started my fight.

It was going good. I was throwing good punches and kicks. I went to kick him in the thigh then he moved it so I hit that same spot I hit him before.

It sent him to the ground crying in pain, again. I seriously knew what I was doing I've been doing karate for years! I knew every place to hit them. The safe parts and the parts where I could break them. I didn't aim for that. He moved it, he caused this.

"Kim! You broke my leg again!" He screamed at me.

"No I didn't! You moved your leg so I would hit you!" I defended myself.

"Yeah right b-," he started to say but then another shot of pain went through his body.

"Alright I'll take him to the hospital, Kim please to just I don't need you hurting anyone else in my dojo. " The sunsei said.

"But I didn't do anything." I said.

"No buts I want you out before I call seriuty."

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I knew that they thought it was my fault. That I did that on purpose. What broke my heart was that Jack believed it too. I ran out before I could cry. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone I ran to the dojo and went to the girl's locker room then sat on the bench and started crying.

My best friends were against me. Everyone who I cared about was against me. Exspecially Jack. What was I gonna do?

**Thanks for reading! I know you guys might think this is the climax but its not :) haha its just a bump :) I loved everyone's reviews! I checked my email on my phone for a review and I had one at school and I almost got caught! But I love you guys! I do take requests! So request! I love talking to people so PM me if you liked! I please check out my other stories if you like to :) thanks again and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 BANG!

**Hey Guys! Third time in a row! wow! So I stayed home today but I think im gonna go back soon so I wanted to write for you guys before I get homework and all that jazz. But I missed Band and Foods! YAY! I hate band and I hate the teacher for foods...**

**So anyways here's that chapter!**

* * *

><p>Yes I, Kimberly Crawford, am crying. I never would before though. I guess that's what love does to you right? He broke my heart and he didn't even know it..<p>

I was sitting in the locker room crying my eyes out just thinking about all the fun times I had with the guys. Like the statue and the first tournament they had against the Black Dragons. I'm ashamed to say it but I was a Black Dragon at that time. Then I ended up quitting.

_FLASHBACK (AFTER KIM JOINED THE BOBBY WASABI)_

_"Hey Kim!" Jack yelled across the mat. He then jogged over to her and opened the door for her and walked with her._

_"Hey and thanks, what's up?" Kim asked she was a little nervous in front of Jack. Kim doesn't trust just anyone and she just met Jack yesterday._

_"Nothing really." He said and stuffed us hands in his pockets. She didn't know it then but he does that when he's nervous. _

_They entered an awkward silence._

_"So you joined the Bobby Wasabi's. Cool" Jack said breaking the silence._

_"Yep," Kim replied._

**(THIRD PERSON)**

Kim was brought back to reality because someone was calling her name from the dojo. Jack

"Kim! Kimmy! Where r u?" He said

She jumped up and wiped her tears away and said, "In here!"

"Oh can I come in?" Jack asked.

She said yes and then Jack came in.

"So what happened out th- wait. Have you been crying?" Jack asked her. Kim ducked her head so he couldn't look at her. "W-why have you been crying?" It broke Jack's heart to see Kim cry. Kim only cried for good reasons.

"I haven't" Her voice squeaked which said she was lying.

"Yes you have, what happened?" Jack asked while lifting her chin up so he could see her face.

_She beautiful even when she cries, _thought Jack.

She didn't answer so Jack took a guess at it.

"If you say you didn't mean to hurt him that badly, I'll believe you because I know you wouldn't lie to me." Jack reassured her.

She looked him in the eyes and said, " I didn't do it on purpose, he moved his leg and it broke again."

"Kimmy its okay, everyone makes mistakes," Jack said while rubbing circles on her back.

"No its not," Kim said. As she looked down a piece of hair fell out from behind her ear. Jack took it and placed it behind her ear again. Kim looked up at him. Then Jack glanced down at her lips and then back up to Kim's eyes. They both found themselves being pulled in.

_We are going to kiss, _Jack thought.

Kim was squealing inside. She would never do that in person though. She was gonna kiss Jack.

They were centimeters apart. Just barely touching then,

_BANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and request a story for me to write :) This chapter isn't my best chapter so please be nice. I have a little bit of writer's block. so forgive me! Thanks again :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Nook

**Hey Guys! Im back :) Third time in a row :D I'm proud of myself. Thanks for all the people who reviewed, alerted and Favorited :)**

**I had to write this twice because my computer froze up and I had to turn it off so it didn't save the first time. So yeah.. Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>We jumped apart with blushing on our faces. The blushes immediately changed into confusion. We both sprinted towards to door and ran out of the locker room. We saw the storage locker open with a bunch of junk piling out of it. Staring at the pile was a worried Jerry and Eddie.<p>

"What happened?' I asked a little mad that I missed a kiss from Jack and little worried also. Even though Jerry was worried about his little 'groundhog' in the forest last week.

He didn't answer, instead, he pointed to an arm sticking out of the pile of junk. Jack and I knew right away who it was.

"Milton!" Jacked yelled and ran over and dug him out of the pile. "What happened?" He asked after he sat him upwards.

"I opened the door because I got this note in my locker saying,

'Check your storage locker there's a surprise for you, Jerry and Eddie.

Here's a hint: Nook'

And that's it no more." He said as he winced and grabbed his leg in pain.

"Okay lets take you to the hospital. Kim can you come with me?" Jack asked as he picked Milton up in his hands.

I nodded and followed Jack out of the mall and to the hospital.

When we got there we went to the check in and gave him his name and told them what happened. They took him away from us on a gurney.

We both sat down in the waiting room. It was silence for what seemed like hours but in reality it was 5 minutes.

I broke the silence and said,"What was gonna happen in the locker room?"

Jack was a little caught off guard with that question.

"I'm not sure. Whatever happened was the past let's just focus on Milton," He said a little angrily

I decided to just leave it at that.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm why is Jack so edgy? But only I know :) and one way to find out is to stay tooned :::) - Alien Face :)<br>**

**I'm sorry its so short! but I'm so tired and I wanted to get it out before 12:00 (Tomorrow) so yeah. I have 15 minutes to post this! So I will write a longer chapter tomorrow I swear that I'm gonna update tomorrow im sorry! Please R&R! Byee!**


	5. Author Note 911

**Hey guys im not writing today for 3 reasons:**

**1. Its 9/11**

**2. I'm tired**

**3. I have a mini writer's block.**

**I wanted to let everyone out there if you lost someone 10 years ago because of Osama Bin Laden, I'm sorry! Im thankful that my family was untouched on this day. Im sorry if any of you lost someone! If theres people out there who dont know what happened the usa got attacked by Osama Bin Laden by his group high jacking 2 usa planes one crashed into the twin towers and killed thousands of people, another one crashed into the pentagon. the last one was gonna crash into the White House but didn't because the pilot heard of the other crashes and they got some control of it and crashed in Pennslvia. If you guys have stories youd like to share with me i would love to hear them. Thanks guys for all the support and please R&R the next chapter :)**


End file.
